


Nello Stesso Cielo

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Crisis, Reptilian Species
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Un ammiraglio osserva il proprio impero cadere a pezzi davanti alla minaccia di invasori di altre dimensioni.





	

(Nota: la razza Vorastrix ha come aspetto [questo](http://www.stellariswiki.com/Species#/media/File:Reptilian_massive_13.png))

 

 

La notte sembrava infinita, nello spazio aperto della galassia. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come la propria specie, i Vorastrix, fosse riuscita a scoprire i misteri dell'universo. Erano ormai passati anni da quando l'Oceano dei Mizu Long aveva attraversato sistemi solari, conquistando imperi vicini e lontani fino alla conquista totale del mondo attorno a loro. Perché era il loro mondo, adesso. Non più una sfera con giorno e notte, acqua e palazzi, ma uno spazio infinito, che inglobava innumerevoli sistemi solari e buchi neri, che copriva anni luce di distanza.  
E dopo tutto quel potere, dopo tutta quella gloria, gli sembrava impossibile pensare che l'apocalisse fosse arrivata. Le navi Vorastrix stavano cadendo una dopo l'altra davanti all'ondata infinita degli Unbidden, esseri lontani nello spazio e nel tempo da tutto ciò che conoscevano.  
Era tutto iniziato con un portale, che lentamente aveva vomitato navi che erano semplicemente troppo potenti. Ignoravano gli scudi, scindevano la materia. I Vorastrix avevano agito troppo tardi, sottovalutando la minaccia che sembrava troppo lontana. Non riuscivano a comunicare con questi esseri extradimensionali, venuti da un altro piano dell'esistenza che i Vorastrix non riuscivano nemmeno a concepire. Ora non avevano più il tempo per immaginare. La loro razza, il loro grande impero... Era finito. Con le ultime navi che si aprivano come le valve dei molluschi che mangiavano con felicità dopo le pesche abbondanti, l'Oceano dei Mizu Long stava crollando dinanzi agli invasori luminosi, troppo complessi per essere compresi - e distrutti.  
L'ammiraglio aveva cercato di abbattere le Ancore che gli Unbidden avevano sparso per la Galassia, rafforzando all'inverosimile la fessura che li aveva portati lì. Qualcuna era stata distrutta, a costo di molti Vorastrix e molte navi.  
Ma l'invasione non era ancora terminata, no. Quando gli Unbidden avevano già conquistato - e divorato - una consistente porzione della galassia un altro portale si era aperto. Gli Aberrant ne erano usciti distruggendo ogni cosa sul loro cammino, incluse le navi dei primi invasori. Tutta la galassia, ora, non era altro che un piatto che due giganti affamati cercavano di mangiare per primi.  
Non c'era speranza più per nessuno. Le migrazioni erano una risposta troppo lenta davanti all'ingordigia delle creature aliene.  
Un tempo i Vorastrix consideravano alieni le altre popolazioni delle stelle, mammiferi, fungoidi, aviari e insettoidi. Erano tutti così diversi, e al tempo stesso simili a loro. Non avevano forse i denti e il volto allungato, forse non potevano nuotare e non avevano la pelle squamosa, ma in fin dei conti abitavano tutti nello stesso cielo.  
Avevano scambiato patti di pace, si erano formate alleanze e si erano tutti dimostrati - più o meno - interessati ad una convivenza più o meno forzata. Certo, qualcuno di loro aveva costruito robot senzienti che avevano minacciato gli organici, altri amavano schiavizzare i loro simili o le altre specie; ma in fin dei conti tutti erano nati dallo stesso pulviscolo stellare.  
E quei mostri? Quei non invitati invadenti? Quelle orribili aberrazioni? La galassia non era il loro posto. Loro non appartenevano a quel cielo. I Vorastrix avrebbero combattuto fino all'ultimo, con tutte le altre razze, gli altri imperi e federazioni, per impedire l'apocalisse. Non avrebbero mai passivamente atteso la fine, la loro casa consumata da creature di altri universi.  
No, non si sarebbero arresi. Con le ultime navi rimaste, lontane dall'ultimo scontro, avrebbero potuto tentare una sortita alle ultime Ancore e poi al portale.  
Avrebbero speso tutto, ma forse, con pochissime possibilità a loro favore, avrebbero salvato la loro casa.  
Le stelle.


End file.
